Hessonite
Summary Hessonite is the main antagonist and final boss in Steven Universe: Save the Light. She is the original wielder of the Light Prism and returns to Earth in order to retrieve it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 6-C', '''High 6-A' with the Light Prism Name: Hessonite Origin: Steven Universe: Save the Light Gender: Genderless, but most Gems are referred to as Female Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Homeworld Gem, Warrior, Commander of the Light Prism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Skilled Swordswoman Attack Potency: At least Island level (Fought Rose Quartz during the rebellion, Easily poofed Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot in a single shot and is capable of oneshotting Sugilite and Sardonyx), Multi-Continent level with the Light Prism Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Able to keep up with all of the Crystal Gems, at once. Blitzed Amethyst and Peridot) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be superior to Garnet and comparable to Rose) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, Multi-Continent Class with the Light Prism Durability: At least Island level (Able to take attacks from fusions such as Sugilite and Sardonyx), Multi-Continent level with the Light Prism Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range Intelligence: High (Hessonite is highly intelligent, being a Gem Commander during the Rebellion and being viewed by Homeworld as a perfect warrior. She is also very skilled with technology, using what is considered archaic equipment from Bismuth's forge to restore the Light Prism to its previous state prior to first meeting Steven.) Weaknesses: Fears defeat, Quick to anger, Narcissistic, Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed, Shapeshifting can only be maintained for a limited amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Slash:' Hessonite takes up a stance before rushing towards her target, slashing them at blinding speed, dealing massive damage before teleporting back to her original position. This attack can easily poof a Gem and force Gem Fusions to return to their components. *'Light Shatter:' Hessonite draws her sword and holds it with both hands, the tip pointing downwards. The vicinity then darkens as light triangles appear beneath Hessonite and all of her opponents. She then thrusts the sword into the light triangle beneath her, shattering it. The light triangles beneath her opponents shatter as well, dealing damage to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Gems Category:Steven Universe Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6